


Halloween...Bah Humbug

by Chick4Chick2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Implied Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Office Romance, Older Man/Younger Woman, Renly's a bit goof in this, but not awful, halloween party, just a bit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chick4Chick2/pseuds/Chick4Chick2
Summary: Renly wants to throw a fabulous Halloween party for the employees at Baratheon Bros, Inc which means all the work will be dumped on his highly efficient executive assistant, Sansa Stark to arrange it.  Meanwhile, Renly's older brother can't stand seeing Ms. Stark burdened with the task all alone even if he thinks Halloween is ridiculous.  It couldn't possibly be because he's attracted to her, could it?





	Halloween...Bah Humbug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tommyginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyginger/gifts).

> Well, here I am again trying my hand at a little Stansa. I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Gifted to the lovely Tommyginger for always being so supportive :)

**Tuesday, 10/22/19 12:58PM**

**From: Renly Baratheon, Senior Partner and Senor Taco**

**To: Sansa Stark, Executive Assistant aka Keeper of the Keys, Mistress of the Robes and My Lady and Savior**

**Cc: Robert ‘Big Dick’ Baratheon, Stannis ‘Stiff Neck’ Baratheon, Amerei Lannister, Wanda Frey, and a bunch of other people I can’t remember right now (send them a copy of this, Sansa)**

**Subject: Halloween Bash-It’s going to be Frightfully Fun!**

Sansa closed her eyes and rubbed at her temples as soon as she opened Renly’s email. From the factious titles to the fact that this bash (which would be hers to arrange) was being dumped on her with less than ten days’ notice, she didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. She felt that way quite often anymore when he sent her a message.

_Of course, an email is really an effort on his part. It’s generally a text…one that reminds me how he grew up without his mother around and he’s still seeking her replacement._

_My car won’t start._

Is the key in the ignition?

_Yes! I think it’s out of gas. There was a blinking light with a fuel pump symbol earlier._

Then go get some gas.

_It’s nearly a mile to the station and it looks rainy._

I’m on my way.

_You’re the best, Sansa._

I know.

Yeah, she knew it, alright. She had to catch herself from grimacing at her computer. _No wonder Stannis sometimes grinds his teeth._

Baratheon Bros, Inc. was a multi-million dollar corporation and Sansa Stark had been delighted eleven months ago to accept a position as an executive assistant to one of the company’s three senior partners.

However, she’d privately admit that she was glad she hadn’t been chosen to work with Robert, the CEO. _He probably thinks Renly’s ‘Big Dick’ is intended as a compliment._

Though he was a boyhood friend of her father’s, the oldest Baratheon brother was widely known to be a lech and a drunk. At twenty-eight, Sansa wasn’t afraid of rolling up her sleeves but she didn’t want to be stuck in another job where her boss would take all the credit for her work nor was she interested in workplace romances…not with him anyway. _Perish the thought!_

As it so happened, when she’d been hired, she’d hoped to work with Stannis Baratheon though some of her friends had laughed and asked if she was sure of that. A younger Sansa might’ve been afraid of him but she was no little girl. She had dealt with her share of businessmen and women and she respected someone with his work ethic. He was a stern man which was likely where the ‘Stiff Neck’ came from but everyone knew that Stannis Baratheon was the real brains behind the corporation anyway.

Irascible but fair-minded, Sansa had been following his career in a nonchalant and not remotely stalker-ish way since her business school days. Overall a traditionalist, he had still stunned the field with fresh innovations that would later become industry standards. She would’ve loved the chance to work with him and maybe get a firm foot in the door of the greater business world.

She might’ve loved to get to know him a little better in a more personal sense, too._ I like older men, okay?_

But, life being life, she’d been assigned to work with Renly Baratheon, the youngest brother. He was handsome and charming and a younger Sansa might’ve developed a crush on him…before realizing he was not remotely interested in women in a romantic sense. _Or, more importantly, working._

Eleven months into the job, it was frustrating at times how little he cared about the company. It seemed like Robert felt much the same and the bulk of the work fell on Stannis to deal with which was hardly fair. But the middle brother never complained within Sansa’s hearing and she determined to work as hard as he did, hoping he might notice and be pleased by his brother’s assistant…and maybe steal her away eventually.

_Maybe steal me away in more ways than one…_

* * *

  
Stannis scowled at his screen for several seconds. Then, he reached for a pair of reading glasses to be sure he’d not misread. He picked up his office phone after he’d confirmed that he had not misread it.

“Walda, come in here.”

A few seconds later, Walda Frey scurried in with her notepad in hand and a pencil tucked behind her ear.

“Did you see this email from Renly?”

“Yes, sir.”

“What could he be thinking? We’re a business and he wants to throw a Halloween party? For our employees?”

“Yes, sir. I believe that was your brother’s intent with the email.”

“But that’s so…ridiculous.”

“But, sir, people do like Halloween.”

“Bah…” he grumbled. He could already feel his jaw clenching. Halloween was for children, like Christmas or carnivals.

“I think he was hoping it’d be, um…something fun…to celebrate the recent quarter’s success and…” She trailed off as his scowl from earlier returned. If they’d had a successful quarter, it was thanks to just about anyone other than Renly here.

“Does he really call you Wanda?”

“I think he’s just playing, sir.”

He rolled his eyes. With Renly, it was hard to tell and he might honestly believe that his brother’s secretary of sixteen years was actually named Wanda.

“I’ll be sure he fixes that.”

The Big Dick and Stiff Neck were unprofessional but he was well aware of his brother’s brand of humor. However, mistaking Walda’s name was incorrect and he couldn’t have that. As for Ms. Stark’s titles…well, they were whimsical and silly and he should probably speak to Renly about that, too.

“And is he dumping all of this on Ms. Stark with Halloween nine days away?”

“I believe so, sir.”

He shook his head. Ms. Stark was a true asset to their company, a brilliant and talented young woman who should be made a junior partner at least, especially after her work on the Arryn account, and not as a glorified nanny to his brother or party planner.

_She’s also quite beautiful._

He bit the inside of his cheek. That was not appropriate. She was an employee and he was…old. _Too old for her, too old for costume parties and too old for office dalliances._

Still, it wasn’t fair of Renly to drop all of this on Ms. Stark’s lovely, slender shoulders. Not that he’d noticed such a thing! It was just that she had her hands full as it was.

Stannis flipped through the pages of his planner (yes, he still preferred an old-fashioned paper planner to be kept on his desk and regularly updated-whiteout if changes were necessary, please) and saw that his week was blissfully light.

Could he perhaps…

Of course, this wasn’t his area of expertise. What did people even do for Halloween? Grown-up people anyway. He recalled Shireen’s delight in costumes and candy when she’d been smaller but she was past that now.

Walda was still hovering, notepad in hand and waiting for him to give her some orders. Drawing a deep breath, he gave her one.

“Ask Ms. Stark to come see me at her convenience, please.”

* * *

“I’m sorry to trouble you on your weekend, Ms. Stark.”

Sansa smiled and wanted to tell him she didn’t remotely consider this any trouble. “It’s perfectly fine, sir. The party supply place closes early on weekdays so I would’ve been coming here today anyway. I’m very glad to have your company.”

She cringed slightly. _Was that too much to admit?_ And then she realized Stannis was cringing as well. _Oh, dear…it might’ve been too much!_

But apparently, her being glad of his company wasn’t the issue. “Ms. Stark, I appreciate your professionalism, believe me, I do…but being as this is a Saturday and we are not at the office, I would prefer it if you would call me Stannis…if I’m not imposing or…”

He trailed off, looking adorably flustered. Who would’ve thought Stannis Baratheon could look so adorably flustered over asking her to use his first name?

She felt her cheeks warming in response to his gentlemanly phrasing (there really aren’t enough of those anymore) and the question and his fluster.

“Yes, Stannis, that would be fine.” His lips twitched into a mere hint of a smile for half a second. That was quite an accomplishment if you knew him. “I hope you’ll call me Sansa in return.” Oh, the smile returned, no mere hint, and it lingered.

He seemed to shake that smile off soon after though as he gave the shop around them, with its loads of Halloween décor from the fluorescent orange cartoonish plastic jack-o-lanterns to the absolute macabre set-ups, an irritated sweep of his icy blue eyes.

“I never cared for Halloween.”

“Oh?”

Sansa had loved Halloween since she was just a little girl. Every year, her father would carve a pumpkin for each Stark child plus her cousin Jon with clever, silly or spooky designs depending on the child’s wishes. Her mother would hand-dip caramel apples and help the children make costumes for themselves. Trick-or-treating and gorging on candy while watching ‘It’s the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown,’ what could be better?

Even as she’d grown past the trick-or-treating stage, she had some fond memories of the holiday; her and Arya begging Robb and Jon to let them stay up and watch scary movies with them (granted, she was the one who usually wound up hiding her face and telling them they must watch something cheerful with her next) and then later choosing sexy costumes for more grown-up parties by the time she went off to college.

The thought of sexy costumes had her eyes flitting over to something rather eye-catching. Morticia Addams, what spooky, sexy fun!

She forgot about the costume though when Stannis spoke again. “I don’t remember being little and trick-or-treating although I’m sure I did a few years. I remember my dentist being rather severe with me after discovering a cavity when I had an appointment not long after Halloween.”

“But that cavity might’ve been there for quite a while, you know.”

He shrugged. “Yes, I’m sure you’re right but my father said it’d be best if I laid off candy for a bit after that. Of course, Robert usually stole all of mine when I wasn’t looking and stuffed his face.”

She giggled but apparently he did not consider it a laughing matter. “Ahem…I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Anyway, our parents died and then we tried to make things nice for Renly and…well, there was too much to be done to worry over Halloween.”

It hurt her heart to see his resigned expression and hear those words. He didn’t seem to have any happy memories of Halloween. The older brothers had done their best to care for Renly but, while Robert had never missed an opportunity to please himself, it seemed as if Stannis didn’t quite know how to do that.

A shopkeeper came by to help Sansa place her order after that and, while she did not need Stannis’ help with this sort of thing, she was sure to ask him opinion here and there. Mostly, she was met with ‘whatever pleases you, Sansa’ but occasionally he’d have something to say.

“Where to next?” Stannis asked her as she was wrapping things up at the party supply place.

“The caterers but first…I think I’ll choose my costume while I’m here, if you don’t mind.”

His mouth opened and closed a few times. “Wait. Are you planning to dress up?”

She shook her head to keep from laughing. “Yes, it is a Halloween party and Renly’s already chosen his.”

“What is he…never mind. I’m not sure I want to know.”

He was frowning again and looking down at his attire, a handsome navy sweater vest over a light blue oxford and grey trousers. She could practically hear him thinking.

“You don’t have to dress up if you don’t wish to,” she said gently. “It’s optional, it says as much on the email I sent.”

“Right…of course. Please, feel free to choose your costume, Sansa. I’ll just have a seat over there…by the enormous and horribly gaudy purple cat inflatable.”

This time she did laugh and got an answering chuckle in return.

* * *

  
Was Sansa Stark beautiful?

Oh, yes. He already knew that.

Was she sexy?

Well, in his more private thoughts, he’d certainly admit she was.

Did anything prepare him for seeing Sansa in a long, skin-tight black dress with a plunging neckline and slit up the side to there?

No, nothing could’ve.

The Morticia Addams costume was just a dress and a wig but she only tried on the dress. He thought she should just stick with the dress, leaving her flowing auburn locks be and not covered by the cheap, black synthetic wig that came with it. She mentioned black lipstick and pale powder as well.

_I mean, it's a silly concept, complete camp...a family of monsters living in suburbia but...well, it's a classic, too._

It was all part of the look but Stannis didn’t think he’d be forgetting the way Sansa looked in that black dress with her face and hair au naturel…ever.

Did he happen to notice there was a Gomez Addams costume available as well?

He did but he wasn’t about to do something so ridiculous…was he?

“Where to next?” he asked as she finished making her personal purchase.

“The caterers if you’re not tired of helping me yet.”

He didn’t think he’d been all that much help but he wasn’t tired of her company. He glanced as his watch with feigned nonchalance. “It’s nearly twelve. We could stop for a bite…if you like.”

“A bite? Yes, that’d be quite nice.”

Was it his imagination of did her eyes flash in a rather tantalizing manner when she said a bite?

“I could drive us there…and then to the caterer and we could swing back by here to pick up your car afterwards.”

He wanted to remain in her company all day if he was being honest with himself. _It’s not like I’ve much to do besides work_. He was divorced and his daughter was visiting her mother this weekend. Davos was busy with his family today. It was rather sad that his best friend was also his butler, he supposed.

But what about her? She’d mentioned family in the past a few times, parents and brothers and a sister. Surely, they loved spending weekends with her. And what about a boyfriend? A woman like Sansa probably had one of those, right?

That question plagued him throughout lunch as they made small talk. Well, she made small talk. He mostly hoped he didn’t look like he was on the verge of an apoplexy every time he started to ask about a potential boyfriend.

_She’s your employee._

_Technically, she’s Renly’s._

_Still, an underling._

_She should’ve been promoted three months ago for her work on the Arryn account. If Robert hadn’t had his head buried between his secretary’s tits and then trying to figure out what to do about knocking her up at the time, he would’ve realized it._

_Even if she was made a junior partner, she’d still be working with you._

_And you’re saying you’d be incapable of respecting boundaries?_

The right opening came, as it so happened, when their lunch conversation turned back to the party.

“So, I know Renly’s opened this to spouses and significant others and such.”

“Yes, Renly says Loras is very excited.”

“Oh, well…I was referring to you, Ms. Stark.” Why’d he suddenly feel like slipping back to Ms. Stark was called for after calling her Sansa the past two hours?

_Because it’s safer._

_Is it?_

His palms were awfully sweaty if this was supposed to be safer.

Maybe her palms were sweaty too by the uncomfortable look on her face. Perhaps he should apologize…_and learn to keep my damned mouth closed._

“Me? Uh…there’s no one.”

“No one? I find that surprising.” _What in the goddamn hell was that?! I can’t believe I just said that!_

“Well, it’s true. I’m blissfully single after escaping my last relationship.” She gave a casual shrug and quickly grasped her water glass.

Escaping? That didn’t sound very positive at all. He decided to bite his tongue and see if she’d say more.

“I made that sound too dramatic,” she soon added with her eyes on her plate. “It’s not like Harry mistreated me, you see. He just…well, I suppose cheating on your fiancée could be considered mistreatment in a sense but…I’m better off, aren’t I?”

Ouch. He was not used to having his heart squeezed quite this way, not in a long time for anyone except Shireen, but it was definitely being squeezed mercilessly in sympathy now. She raised her eyes to meet his at last and he found the courage to say what he was thinking…part of it anyway.

“He was clearly the very worst variety of fool, Sansa. You’re definitely better off and I hope you’ll find joy with a man worthy of you some day.” _I would never do such a thing to you._

Her sorrowful expression softened into a smile and it drew forth another one of his. She seemed to have a knack for that.

The check arrived and he quickly grabbed it. “Allow me to be my old-fashioned self and pay for our lunch. It’s not often I get to have the company of a lovely young lady for a meal who isn’t my daughter and you’re doing the bulk of the party planning anyway.”

“Thank you, Stannis,” she said, flushing a pretty pink.

“Renly’s very lucky to have you working for him but we all know you're bound for bigger things at our company.” The flush deepened. He liked seeing that flush. He wondered how far down her neck it might’ve spread before mentally chiding himself to stop.

* * *

  
“Who’s your Gomez?” Arya asked when Sansa came out of her bedroom the night of the party.

She paused in her tracks, strangely hurt but her sister’s innocuous question. _Why the hell am I hurt? It’s not like I expected anything to happen Saturday, right?_

He’d been perfectly correct throughout their time together but she’d felt like maybe a bit of a connection had been made in the three hours they’d spent in each other’s company.

When he’d driven back to the party supply shop so she could retrieve her car, it’d felt like maybe he’d been on the cusp of…something.

But, nothing had come of it and they’d bid their farewells. At work on Monday, she’d been Ms. Stark again whenever he’d encountered her so she’d reverted to calling him 'sir' and figured it was an anomaly…no matter how much she might wish for another opportunity to spend time with him outside of work.

In good news though, Robert had called her into his office on Tuesday morning. He’d been a bit bleary-eyed and she’d had a moment of concern that she’d need to keep his massive desk between them at all times. But no, he’d been giving her a promotion to junior partner!

_“Time for a step-up, Sansa, and don’t think it’s owing to me loving your dad like another brother. You’ve done all kinds of hard work on the, uh…the, uh…”_ He started snapping his fingers, searching for the words or perhaps hoping she’d fill in the blanks.

_“The Arryn account, sir?”_

_“Yes, that!”_ he’d bellowed good-naturedly. _“Plus, you keep Renly in line as well as anyone’s ever managed.”_

_In line? You consider him in line? Oh, dear._

However, she’d left Robert’s office, smiling from ear to ear and soon found herself at the center of several of her colleague’s congratulations. She’d earned this, she knew, but she’d nearly despaired of it happening any time this decade.

She’d had to break it to Renly gently. He’d been pleased for her…and immediately begged her to help him find a replacement.

_“Someone like you. Well, not you because you’d be impossible to replace. You’re practically perfect in every way.”_

_“Like Mary Poppins?”_ she’d laughed.

_“Exactly.”_

And she’d been pleased when Stannis had come along Wednesday morning to ask if she needed any more assistance with the party and to offer his own congratulations.

_“No one deserves it more than you, Sansa.”_

It was the one time he’d called her Sansa since Saturday. But she’d thanked him and said the party should go off without a hitch and she’d not seen him since.

And now, she was dressed and ready to go to the Baratheon Bros, Inc’s First Annual Halloween Bash…alone. _Le sigh._

“No Gomez for this Morticia,” she told her sister as she adjusted the irksome wig. It was all part of the look but it was hot. “Unless…” She batted her eyes and Arya started snorting.

“Sorry, Sansa. I’d go to your fabulous office party ‘insert sarcasm’ but I’ve got plans with Gendry.”

“It’s fine. It should be fun but I can’t blame you.” _You’ve got a boyfriend to enjoy your Halloween with at least._

“But hey, if I didn’t have plans already, I’d go with you. And Robb, Gendry, Jon and I are all taking you out for drinks soon to celebrate your promotion, yeah?”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

She smiled and left their condominium trying to figure out why she was feeling so low. She used to love Halloween but tonight she wondered if she wouldn’t rather be home in her comfy pajamas and watching scary movies.

_Okay, not really scary movies. Like ‘Hocus Pocus’ and maybe ‘Ichabod Crane,’ the Disney version of spooky, I guess._

She felt strangely fatigued as she headed out the door. Even with her promotion, she was pining for something or rather, someone. But would she even get to spend any time with him one on one tonight.

Will he even come? He never actually said he’d attend and he’s made it fairly clear that he thinks the idea is stupid even if he was so supportive of me pulling this together.  
Her stomach fluttered at the thoughts of seeing Stannis there. Whether he was dressed in a suit and tie like every other day she saw him or had suddenly been taken with some madness and dressed like a medieval knight or king of old, she’d enjoy just seeing him.

But then she worried he might think her silly for dressing up even if he’d been very polite at the shop. And she imagined watching him from a distance as he spoke to those he was forced to and them not actually ever having the chance to be alone together at all and…

_Halloween…bah humbug._

* * *

First of all, this was obviously the most ridiculous thing he’d ever done and it was all Renly’s fault. It couldn’t possibly be Sansa’s. He refused to lay any blame at her feet.

And really, the pinstripe suit was one of his older ones and, while he knew it was a couple of decades out of style, it still fit and it was NOT made of that wretched polyester-something-or-other that the costume shop’s was. The bowtie definitely felt a touch much. He could handle the cigar. He occasionally enjoyed a cigar with a snifter of brandy when he felt like relaxing…not that often but still.

He’d be damned if he was wearing a fake moustache though or ‘product’ as Renly would say into his hair. There wasn’t all that much hair to put product in anyway.

Like Cinderella heading to the ball, Stannis strode along the hallway to the first floor’s corporate ballroom where large events were normally held. His eyes popped when he entered. She’d pulled it off spectacularly just as he’d known she would. She had transformed the boring beige and navy room into a perfect potion of fog machines, spooky decorations and frightful lighting effects along with hip-hoppy dance music that the younger employees seemed to like. He grimaced and wished he’d brought earplugs for that part.

“Holy shit, you dressed up,” Renly gasped before he pretended to faint.

That was a fantastically painful start to the night.

“Yes, I dressed up.”

“As what? Al Capone?”

“Umm…sure. Go ahead and get in your remarks now since I don’t plan on being here very long and you’re not going to see this again.” Renly just hugged him which he supposed was not that horrible. “You look…very…pirate-ish.”

His brother rolled his eyes but laughed all the same. “I’m Captain Hook to Loras’ Peter Pan. Have you seen Robert?”

“Why would I want to see Robert?” he asked drily, his eyes scanning the crowd for the one person he wanted to see tonight. The one person he’d decided might be worth a little humiliation. Alright, she was worth any amount of humiliation but the sad part was would she even care?

All week, he’d been like a prepubescent boy with a crush whenever he’d laid eyes on her, tongue-tied and awkward and an idiot.

He’d wanted to ask her to be his escort tonight but it’d seemed so last minute and rushed and maybe all wrong. Even when Robert had shared his plans to promote her Monday afternoon, he’d been racked with uncertainty.

Renly was snickering at his perfectly honest question when he finally laid eyes upon her. _Cara mia._ Those Italian lessons he’d taken for business purposes years ago had not really stuck with him but the phrase had.

She was gorgeous. Her makeup was not as severe as he’d feared. Or at least it seemed to fit with the scenery. And though he infinitely preferred her natural hair, the whole look worked well. She made a stunning Morticia. But would she even realize that he wished to be her Gomez? And would she laugh if she did?

But then, she saw him and something shifted in the air around him. Stannis isn’t one to buy into too much of grand romance but there was just something about the way their eyes connected that sent a ripple of heat surging through him. And she was staring at him like she was trying to figure something out and then her eyes lit up.

In a flash, he’d left Renly behind and was face to face with her.

“This is all amazing, Sansa. You really made the party…”

“You dressed up,” she said in a soft tone of wonder. “You…you’re Gomez, aren’t you?”

“Well, yes. I…” He scratched at the back of his neck, feeling elated by the way she seemed so pleased by it but also half-ridiculous still. “I liked your costume and I had the suit and…I dressed up.” _For you._

A waiter came by with a tray of drinks, breaking the tension a little, strange frothy looking concoctions that he supposed were part of the theme. He stopped the man and asked if she cared for a drink. She gladly accepted one, some vibrant yellow cocktail that made her smack her lips and purr that she loved lemon-flavored things. He was going to have to remember that.

“It’s rather crowded here,” he remarked when they’d been quiet a minute or so, drinking together.

“It’s a party, Stannis. I think it’s supposed to be.”

She was smiling though and he liked to think he could make her smile.

“I suppose it’s our duty to see this thing through then.”

“Definitely our duty. I like that about you, by the way.”

“Oh?”

“I know this is probably that last thing you want to be doing on your Thursday night but you’re here for the company and the employees. They appreciate that about you.”

“Do they?” He wasn't so sure but she seemed to believe it.

“They should. I do.”

“Well, you’re partly mistaken, Ms. Stark, about my motivations for spending my Thursday night here at such a function. I am a stickler for duty but…I confess I’m here and dressed like this tonight for only one reason.”

“Oh?” She said it sort of breathily and it gave him enough hope to continue.

“I’m here for you because I wanted to see you in your costume again and because I wanted to show my support of your hard work for this extracurricular event that was all Renly’s idea but all heaped on you to see done and…well, because I like being with you. I wanted to spend more time with you...outside of work. Except we're at work. God.”

“I like being with you, too,” she laughed, biting at her lip as she set her cocktail glass down. “Would you care to dance with your Morticia, mon cher?”

“With pleasure…but only if they’ll play something a rational human being can actually dance to.”

* * *

  
  
An hour later, she’d had her slow dance with her Gomez, two of them, and more than a few drinks.

She still couldn't believe it. He'd dressed up. Stannis Baratheon had dressed up as the partner to her costume and come to the party and sought her out and...she might be half-way in love already. Regardless, Sansa had decided that Halloween might officially become her favorite holiday.

_This is my favorite conference room anyway,_ she thought after they’d snuck away while the drinking and debauchery escalated in the ballroom.

An invitation to dinner had followed their dance.

And a kiss had followed that…several of them.

“Is that door locked?” she panted, yanking the wig from her head as he pulled her down into his lap of the executive chair for more of this delectable making out. His bowtie had already been tossed somewhere behind them. She lightly scraped at his scalp as he groaned and sucked a bloom on her neck. 

“Very locked. I checked it three times.”

He was always so thorough.

_Very thorough._

"What are you doing?" she asked as he stood her up and walked her two feet backwards.

“I’m not finished kissing you.”

"We were kissing."

"And I mean to kiss you elsewhere now."

“Oh, God,” she gasped when her ass met the room's mahogany table and he laid her back on it. She looked up at him through heavy lidded eyes when he started rucking up her dress, parting the split to expose her panties. "You can't possibly mean to..."

“I know. I’ll never be able to sit in a conference in this room again and keep my mind on work, I’m afraid. Oh, well…duty calls.”

She laughed but soon she quivered when she felt his hot breath upon her thighs. His hands were grasping at the waistband of her panties. She smirked and raised her hips, wondering how she’d got so lucky.

Before he could lower his mouth and make her lose all good sense, she said in a teasing tone, “This is highly irregular behavior for the office, Mr. Baratheon.”

“It is, Ms. Stark, but tonight it’s Halloween and you, my beauty, deserve all the treats.”


End file.
